Up on Berkshires Mountain
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: "Someone needs to do something." He voice cracked from yelling straining his vocal cords. This can't happen, they promised to watch out for each other. "Come on Riley, you can't die." Rucas Farkle/Smackle, hinted Joshaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Girl Meet World people! So excited to expand my fandom base. It's been forever since I have written anything so this chapter might be a little bit rusty. I got this idea after Cory was walking about the class trip at the end of the fish episode. I hated how they didn't expand on that so thus this fic is born. I am a hardcore Rucas and Joshaya shipper. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The bell rang once again interrupting Mr. Matthews from his life lessons. The class hurried and grabbed their books in anticipation of the end of the day.

"Don't forget your permission slips for the class trip." Mr. Matthews called out in attempts to remind the class.

"The slips are due Friday." He added for good measure. Riley threw him a smile before exiting his classroom. She always enjoyed her time in class with her Dad, but outside was calling her by name.

"Earth to Riles, come in." Maya's hand snapped Riley back to reality.

"Sorry I was thinking about the class trip coming up, do you have your permission slip signed yet?"

"Yes, I do, right here." The cowboy answered as he flashed a smile. Maya rolled her eyes as the two boys caught up.

"She wasn't talking to you Ranger Rick." He just flashed a smile in her direction.

"I turned in mine yesterday." Farkle added.

"I'll have it by Friday," Maya snapped. A silence fell over the group. Everyone knew that Maya and her mom were going through a little bit of a rough patch lately. Some words had been exchanged, Maya hadn't even told Riley yet, so everyone knew it would be best to not bring it up.

"Do you guys want to hang out at Topanga's for a while?" Lucas asked trying to change the subject.

"Um I can't. I have a ton of homework to do," her voice waivered just enough that you wouldn't catch it unless you were listening for it. Maya shot her a look and it was clear, they were going to talk about this later. Out of the corner of her eye she also caught Lucas face become slightly crestfallen for a spilt second.

"I have to grab something from my locker real quick, but I'll meet you guys at the front of the school." Farkle disappeared around the corner leaving the three.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Before anyone could stop her Riley brushed past them walking home with a purpose.

Maya waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his trance watching her walk away.

"Man Huckleberry, you're in serious trouble." His face possessed a confused look trying to deny staring at Riley, but failing miserably.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His tone held some defensiveness to it.

"You still like her," Maya paused for dramatic effect.

"Or were you not disappointed when she turned you down flat." The second she said it regret crept as she saw the insecurity flash over his face. As much as she hated to admit it, he was one of her best friends next to Riley, so teasing usually endured. She knew Lucas's Riley button was sensitive.

"Lucas," he gripped his backpack tighter.

"I'll be outside," before she could protest further he was gone. It had been a year since Riley and Lucas had tried to date. Even though it hadn't been confessed to her on either parties' account, Maya picked up that they didn't fail because their lack of chemistry, but rather the social pressure was too much. She knew the pressure he was under, because she was under it too. Ever since the yearbook came out everyone was on pins and needles to see if Lucas would go out with her. But every time she attempted to look at him that way, her feelings for Josh bubbled up. In was then she came to the decision that in order for her to have true feelings for Lucas she would have to give up on Josh, and she wasn't ready to do that Just yet.

Her eyes flashed down to the permission slip; great another thing to avoid. Her mom and her had been doing so well recently, Maya began to believe she could open up her heart to her. Then a couple weeks ago there was a massive art show which featured a couple different painting that Maya did and her Mom promised that she would be there. Then she never showed, even then she would have understood, she really would have; if she didn't see Shawn and her mom on a date as she walked home. She was happy for her mom, but she had a feeling that she was pretty sure she would be forgotten eventually, she always was.

* * *

Riley's gaze became transfixed on the sidewalk as she got lost in her own mind. She really didn't have that much homework to do; in fact she had finished most of it in study group. She had become more cautioned about hanging out with Lucas because her feelings were fuzzy on her emotions especially since Charlie had entered the picture.

"Hey Riley," her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Charlie," He flashed a reassuring smile.

"Walking home?"

"Um yeah," Although now she wasn't sure she wanted to go home just yet.

"I'm headed to an ice cream shop near there, I'll walk with you." Riley was hardly one to protest.

"So are you going to the class trip?" She nodded and they exchanged smiles then a comfortable silence fell between them. Ever since he had become a part of the group they could effortlessly hang out. Even though he had backed off a little bit to let Lucas have a chance, but his intentions were clear.

"You're quiet, front of the notebook or back?" His comment caught her off guard.

"I'm not sure," she admitted as she bit her lip. Charlie sensed the uncomfortableness in her voice so he dropped the subject. Their pace slowed as they approached Charlie's destination. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ears so her face was clear.

"Hey I know what will make you feel better. Come get ice cream with me, my treat," he smiled.

"I don't know Charlie"- He interrupted her before any more of her excuse could exit her mouth.

"Come on Riley, a little ice cream never hurt anyone." Riley finally returned the smile. She rationalized it in her head that most of her homework had been completed anyway.

"Ok, but only if I can get rainbow sprinkles."

"Deal," She followed him into the store as she noticed the smile hadn't left her lips.

* * *

"Come on Farkle, you were dared. You can't back down now." Maya firmly had a glass of a mix of everything that she could get her hands on.

"No way! Who knows what that could do to me, I want a truth instead."

"Ok," Maya's grin grew.

"When are you going to tell Smackle you like her?" Farkle's eyes widen, he looked to Lucas for help, but his best friend wasn't able to.

"Soon." He gave a vague answer in attempts to get the subject dropped. As if the world was against him, Smackle walked in at that exact moment.

"Perfect timing Farkle, go ask her," his eyes widened.

"What, now?! Well look at the tim"-

"Farkle don't make me bring her over her," Her eyes glistened dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare"-

"You want to find out, Smack"- Farkle's hand muzzled Maya's mouth.

"Fine," He walked towards Smackle who just get her strawberry smoothie.

"Maya! You can't just force two people to go out."

"Same question to you Ranger Rick. When are you going to make a move on Riley?"

"Oh no Maya, you are pushing me into this like Farkle."

"Don't think of it as pushing, think of it as a guiding hand that has your best interest at heart." Lucas opened his mouth to retort but before he could Farkle came flying back.

"She said yes!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"She said that she'll sit with me on the bus and we will have some time together up in the mountains, it was then that panic seeped in.

"What do I say? I'm a bad date talker, what if I blow it? What if she wants to go skiing, I've never been skiing before"-

"Farkle, you'll be fine, just be yourself." They exchanged smiles as Lucas glanced to Maya with a smile as if to say, Alright Maya I got the hint.

"Shouldn't you kids be working on your homework?" Topanga asked as she picked up the dishes in front of them.

"Nope," Maya said. Topanga threw her a glance, she didn't quite believe her.

"Well in that case, would you three like to come up for dinner?" The three pre-teens nodded excitedly and picked up their book bags.

 _'Riley,'_ Lucas's eyes lit up. Maybe he wouldn't confess his feelings tonight, but right now all he wanted to do was hang out with one of his best friends

* * *

"Dinner has arrived!" Topanga yelled as she walked through the door. Auggie ran out of his room and hugged Topanga.

"I love pizza."

"Well I'm glad, can you go get your sister?"

"No," Auggie replied.

"Why not? Topanga asked slightly confused.

"She's not here."

"What?" Worry spread across Lucas's face. If anything happened to Riley, Lucas didn't know what he would do.

"Cory!" Topanga yelled, slight panic in her voice.

"Yes Topanga," Cory emerged from their bedroom.

"Where's Riley?"

"I don't know I assumed she went to hang out with them." Topanga turned towards Maya.

"Have you heard from Riley?" Maya whipped out her phone.

No new messages.

"No, she said she was going to go home and do homework."

"Alright everyone remain calm." Cory wrapped his arms around his wife trying to calm her.

"No, we need to find her." Lucas grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He threw it open, only to be met with brown eyes; Riley's eyes. His heart breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. It took a second, but his eyes jumped to Charlie, she was with Charlie. _Charlie._ She ditched hanging out with the group to hang out with him. He couldn't stay here; he turned back to the Matthews.

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner, but I'm not hungry anymore." He pushed on through the doorway. Charlie came in to the apartment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I'm sorry she's late, it's my fault." Charlie explained.

"I'll be right back." Farkle exited and started to run with full intention to catch up to Lucas.

"It's ok Charlie, thanks for walking her home." Cory replied, trying to relieve the tension of the situation. Maya turned to Riley.

"Bay window, now." The two girls left leaving Auggie, Charlie, Cory and Topanga.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble."

"Its fine Charlie, you can head on home." And then there were three. As Auggie broke into the pizza Topanga threw a look to Riley's room, she just hoped everything would work out.

* * *

"Lucas," Farkle said breathlessly as he tried to push through the crowd to catch up with the angry cowboy.

"Lucas," He called a second time.

"Leave me alone Farkle," he gritted his teeth.

"Lucas, stop being a coward," before Farkle could blink, he was shoved against the wall.

"What did you say?" Farkle was halfway terrified, but Lucas was his friend, and sometimes he needs to hear the hard truth.

"Stop running from your feelings, you like Riley."

"It doesn't matter Farkle. She would rather hang out with Charlie, so don't call me a coward." He spat. Lucas suddenly processed that he had Farkle pinned against the wall. He released him immediately, and Farkle felt like he could finally breathe. The blonde couldn't believe that he let the anger get the better of him. He was supposed to have got better since he moved here, this proved that he hadn't.

"Sorry."

"Lucas, do you like Riley? Do you want to see her happy?" Farkle could see him fighting internally before he produced an answer.

"Of course I do." There was a slight twinkle in the genius's eyes.

"Then fight for her."

"What?" Farkle placed his hands on Lucas's shoulders.

"Fight for her." Realization hit Lucas as his face lit up.

"Thanks Farkle," a smile tugged on his lips as he watched the cowboy run off into the night. The nature of Riley and Lucas's friendship would evolve; they were clearly attracted to one another. He just viewed Maya and himself as a guiding hand that had their best interest at heart.

* * *

"Riley, you want to talk about it?" Maya said cautiously. The silence fell between them, she wasn't used to it, and it wasn't like Riley to keep secrets or go sneaking around.

"It just happened Maya, I was walking home to go do homework and Charlie caught up. We talked he invited me to go get ice cream to cheer me up and then he walked me home. "

"Wait," her eyebrows knitted together.

"Cheer you up? What's wrong Riles? Talk to me; is it Lucas?" Riley turned towards Maya with a worried look on her face.

"Tell me how I feel about Lucas," her eyes were pleading.

"Little plant," Riley rested her head on Maya's shoulder.

"I can't tell you how to feel about him. These things aren't always going to be black and white. They are some grey areas growing up. What about Charlie?"

"I-I-I don't know," Riley admitted.

"I like hanging out with him he makes me smile and laugh, but Lucas does that too." Maya felt bad for Riley, she was so confused and they're was not that much that Maya could do for her. Riley had to figure out her feelings for Ranger Rick on her own.

"Well Riles, this is something that you have to work on your own." She offered a smile.

"But I will support you and be with you every step of the way."

"Promise me," Riley held out her pinky, Maya smiled and the two interlocked their pinkies.

"Promise." There was a knock at the bay window both girls jumped a little bit. They both turned to meet green pools also known as Lucas Friar's eyes. Maya let out a half smile.

'Good for him.' She grabbed her coat beside her.

"Let him in Riley, I have to go anyway. I have a permission slip to get signed. I can't let you have all the fun on the slopes." Riley's eyes hit the ground, but she found it somewhere in herself to smile. Even though she had no idea what was happening with Maya's mom and her, she was glad that Maya was going to sort it out. Riley reached over an opened the door. The two exchanged smiles.

"Hi."

"Hi." It was their thing. It always brought her back to the library when their friendship took a turn for the better.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely.

"I guess you can."

"Try again," his eyes flashed with hope.

"I would like that very much." Riley curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"When did we feel like we couldn't talk anymore Riley?" Their eyes met.

"I want my friend back."

"Lucas, how do you feel about me?" Lucas's smile grinned from ear to ear.

"Riley, I like you, I have always liked you, and I have a feeling that you will always have a place in my heart." That was way more than Riley expected. It half way scared her, Lucas was so sure of his feelings for her, but Riley didn't know why; she wasn't anything special.

"Why?"

"Why Riley? You are sunshine, you light up in whatever room you walk in. You're beautiful, smart, and compassionate. You care for people around you and are willing to do anything for them. And that smile, I lov"- He stopped himself. Riley looked up from the floor and stared at Lucas whose cheeks were tinted pink.

"That smile." He finished weakly.

"Nothing happened with Charlie," Riley blurted out, it just made Lucas chuckle.

"Riley, you don't have to explain anything. You were hanging out with your friend." The words halfway killed him because he knew that Charlie didn't want to be just friends with Riley. Lucas was now more determined than ever to win over Riley, and the mountains would be the perfect opportunity.

"Well I'll let you get back to packing. I'll see you at the bus tomorrow?"

"Thanks Lucas," Riley smiled.

"For what?" Lucas tilted his head slightly.

"For being a good friend." Riley leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly and pulled back.

"Goodnight."

"Night." Lucas slipped out the window with a goofy look on his face. Nothing could bring him down. Riley was still smiling as she folded more clothes in suitcase. When the two actually fell asleep it was with smiles and an excitement of what was to come on the mountain. Little did they know what was going to occur.

* * *

 **How was it? I was going to wait till I had written more of the story but I feel like reviews are going to give me motivation I need. I will update as soon as I possibly can.**


	2. Chapter 2 Like Forces

**Hello my Lovelies! Thank you for being patient with me as I got this out. I kinda tweaked my story a smidge to kind of include this whole brother mess. I really don't think that the writers that that only in mind, but rather a much bigger picture. Riley's self esteem and needs to be addressed. So this is kinda half way what I think the writers are going to do only through my writing. It's going to go out in the open and Lucas and Riley have to deal with it. Anyway enough ranting, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

Maya semi slammed the door to the apartment and let out a sigh. With her luck she missed her Mom already and all she had to do was put the permission slip out then there would be no interaction with her Mom.

'So far so good,' Maya thought as she checked through the kitchen. She heard footsteps but it was too late to move.

"Oh, Maya, I didn't know you were going to be home." She paused for a moment almost to gauge her reaction.

"But I'm about to head out, I picked up an extra shift at the diner," she finished weakly. Her eyes were glued to Maya, she hated that her own daughter was giving her the silence treatment.

"Maya, I'm sorr"-

"Mom, its fine, you can do your life, I'll do mine. I just need you to sign this permission slip so I can go to on the class trip this weekend, unless you want to take that from me too."

"Now that isn't fair Maya." The two locked eyes, Katy was the first one to look away. She hated this tension between the two of them. She knew that anything she said to Maya would be futile at this point till she truly calmed down.

"No Mom, you know what's not fair? I only have half of you; you're always at the diner." Water started to tear up her eyes.

"All my other friends have their parents and the one parent I have can never be around for a seriously important night for my life." Maya had to stop herself from full break down mode. She refused to let her mom see that part of her.

"Just sign the permission slip and go to your shift. If you truly love me just leave me alone." The two split ways the mom drifted towards the slip of paper, signed it, and gave one last look to her blue eyed girl before disappearing out the door. The blonde's feet crumbled beneath her as her back slid down the counter. She let the tears run down her face. She didn't necessarily want her friends to see her like this, but she needed someone right now. She picked up her phone and was going to call Riley; her rock. She paused when she realized that Lucas was probably over there. She mentally cursed herself she had the perfect moment to tell Riley what she knew. She passed up the opportunity. She knew when Riley found out it would either destroy Riley and Lucas's relationship, or if she was wrong like she hoped she was, it would bring them closer together. She decided that she should just bite the bullet and tell Riley tomorrow. She really to the bottom of her heart hoped she was wrong.

* * *

The students were hustling as excitement filled the air. The class trips the most anticipated trip all year, as parents dropped off their kids and signed them in. Riley bolted out of her car with suitcases following in anticipation. Her eyes scouted the crowd looking for her friends. Maya was the first one to catch her eye.

"Maya! You're here. Your mom signed the permission slip. I have so much to tell you. I just have to sign in, do you know where Lucas is?"

"He's checking in with Farkle. Riley I need to tell you something Pumpkin."

"Just wait till I check in." She wasn't listening, so Maya persisted.

"Riles, this is important."

"Just a second Maya." Maya knew that if she let Riley go now, she wouldn't tell her. It was hard enough getting Riley alone, but it would just be too hard. Drastic measures must be taken.

"It's about Lucas," that caught Riley's attention, she turned back to Maya.

"What?" The noise grew louder, but to Riley it was silent as Maya started talking. Her lips tugged down to a frown. Maya apologized over and over again, but Riley was having trouble hearing her. Riley didn't say anything, but walked slowly but her mind racing a million miles a minute. She started to become dizzy; her whole world was coming crashing down. Riley wasn't watching where she was going and she slipped off the curve, she put her hands out to brace her fall, but it never came. She opened her eyes to meet green pools, but it was Charlie's eyes not Lucas' that had her captivated.

"Hi," She managed to get out.

"Hey." There was a pause where they didn't say a word.

"You should watch where you're going. Wouldn't want you to fall," He offered a smile. Riley felt her heart trying to go in two different directions up to her throat and to the pit of her stomach.

"Well thanks for catching me, I owe you one," she returned the smile.

"Just sit next to me on the bus and we'll call it even."

"Ok," her mind still swirling she let go of Charlie and slowly started to make her way to the check in counter. Little did she know another pair of green eyes witness the whole thing, and he wasn't happy to say the least.

* * *

"So I've become optimistic about the trip and the time with Smackle. I figured she probably wouldn't be good at skiing either so we'll have some bonding time," Lucas had slightly tuned out Farkle. His mind was focused on finding Riley. He couldn't get their conversation out of his mind. He snapped back to reality when he notice Farkle had stopped talking and was looking at him intently.

"Huh," Lucas was caught red handed.

"How did things go with Riley last night?" A smile played Lucas's lips which was all the answer Farkle needed.

"That good? See I told you all you needed to do was fight"- His voice faded as a dismal Riley entered his view and Charlie caught her. Lucas's eyes were drifting close to Riley's direction.

"Lucas, you don't'- It was too late. Farkle always wished he was better at that. Farkle noticed Lucas's body tensed up.

"Lucas."

"I'm fine," He wasn't, anybody could see that. Lucas's eyes focused in on Riley and the smiles that were being exchanged. He couldn't stop the ideas in his head. He couldn't be jealous, He and Riley had an unofficial thing going on, and it was because of him. He needed to talk to Riley.

* * *

Riley wasn't sure she could handle seeing Lucas right now. _He's like your brother,_ it made her sick. After all this time and Lucas was like a brother.

"Hey," a chill ran up her spine, she turned suddenly to meet the boy she thought she loved.

"Hey," she replied. _Brother._

"So what was that thing with Charlie?" Her breath hitched. How could he not know? Because if he knew there's no way he would act like this. He was making it harder for her. If she had to accept this truth, then she couldn't be around him, especially she couldn't be around him, especially with the way Lucas was looking at her.

"Oh nothing, I was just being clumsy and he caught me." He could tell that there was more to the story, but he dropped it for now. Now there was this awkward silence between them.

"Well do you want to sit together on the bus?" It was like a hundred butterflies came alive in her stomach and then all died in an instant. _Brother._ Even though sitting next to him was perfectly innocent, she wasn't ready yet.

"Sorry, I'm sitting with someone else," She replied trying to sound as unattached as possible.

"Riley, is something wrong?" She knew if she looked up his piercing gaze would look right into her soul.

"I'm fine, I have to go check in."

"Riley!" Why did Maya have to go and tell her? She ignored Lucas's call and headed straight for the check in table. Lucas' eyes watched as she went, he was confused and angry and had no clue to what was going on. Before he could chase after her, Mr. Matthews announced that the students were to report to the bus and take a seat. He slung his backpack over his shoulder wondering if he did anything wrong.

* * *

Lucas walked on the bus not knowing what to do. He had all this planned out. He was going to sit next to Riley on the way to the ski lodge. He was planning on wooing her during the trip, but apparently Riley had different plans. He didn't know what was going to happen with Riley, she seemed so off. But if Riley didn't open up with him was there a chance that she opened up to Maya? After all Maya was her best friends; Maya and Riley, Riley and Maya, best friends forever. Lucas's eyes instantly connected with the blue eyed girl. He noticed her eyes widened; Maya knew something. The second Lucas sat down next to Maya they heard their classmates start buzzing as all eyes fell on them. Maya tried to block it out. She really wished that her classmates would stop butting in where they didn't belong.

"Maya," Lucas leaned in so the class couldn't hear.

"What's going on with Riley?" The bus grew silent, Maya and Lucas's eyes jumped up to see Riley, climb aboard the bus. Lucas's heart broke at the look on her face. The way they were seated could be considered cozy. Maya opened her mouth to try and explain, but nothing came out. Maya was worried about what Riley was thinking. The entire class was watching Riley as she slipped down next to Charlie. Maya watched as Lucas's hand went into a fist. She grabbed his arm and offered him a smile to calm him down. Maya overheard "Oh they are so in love." If raised her blood to a slight boil. Her class was so fickle. First they wanted Lucas and Riley together, and then they wanted Lucas and her together. But when she was "Riley" they didn't want her to be Maya, but to stay Riley. Maya looked back towards Riley then their eyes connected and it was almost as if to say we are going to talk later.

"Are you ok?" Charlie pulled her back to reality.

"Yeah," she lied. Her eyes wandered back to the sight of Lucas and Maya sitting together. Maybe they were better together. They were different, it's like Smackle said, like forces repel. All she knew was it was going to be a long three hour bus ride.

* * *

Everyone was too busy focusing on the Riley drama to notice the two geniuses snuggling. Farkle had his arm around Smack and even though she was slightly uncomfortable with it, it was slowly growing on her. She did notice Farkle being slightly distant, but assumed it was because his friend was in distress.

"Farkle, what are you thinking?" The brunette said nuzzled up to him.

"You know what we said that like forces repelling, I didn't think that Riley and Lucas were that much alike." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I viewed them kind of like us; alike, but not too alike that they wouldn't click." Smackle looked up at Farkle and smiled.

"I'm glad we get to spend this time together." She tried to blink with both eyes closed, Farkle smiled grew even wider. She was so cute. The two sat in silence as Smackle fell asleep to the sound of Farkle's heart beating. Farkle let his gaze wonder to the two hurting friends. He hoped that whatever they were going through that they wouldn't go through it alone. They had said in the classroom that they would look after one another and care for them. He would have to talk to Maya later to find out what exactly is going on with Riley. But in the meantime he had a beautiful girl sleeping on him totally relaxed in his presence. There wasn't much Farkle was convinced he could do till they got to the mountains, so for now he would have to just wait it out.

* * *

"Lucas, you're tense." All Lucas could hear was Riley's laugh. He love that sound of that.

"Take a second and chill Lucas." He turned towards her.

"Maya, if you consider yourself a friend at all, what's wrong with Riley?"

"It's a long story."

"I have two hours Maya." He said firmly. She took a deep breath.

"Remember when the yearbook came out and Riley dressed up as Morotia M Black and I dressed up as Riley. I was acting like her then I snapped out of it all of a sudden." Lucas nodded curious to see where this was going.

"Well long story short I learned something while playing Riley. She possibly might think of you like a brother."

"What?" Lucas's eyes widen in shock, that's why Riley was asking weird.

"When did you tell her Maya?"

"Right before she checked in. But Lucas," she had his full attention by this point.

"She's just confused about her feelings for you. She was thinking one way and with this news she's questioning that. I could have read her wrong, and she could not like you as a brother. But this is something that both of you need to figure out together. I'm rooting that this brings you closer." Lucas wasn't all that happy with the situation, but he offered Maya a smile anyway. _I could have read her wrong_ was the words he cling to, it was his hope. Riley had hope in Pluto, he had hope in Riley.

The bus rolled to a stop as a chaperon announced that they were taking a fifteen minute break so everyone could stretch their legs. Lucas leaped at the opportunity to get some fresh air, it made him think clearer. But even then it didn't last long, the second Charlie exited the bus, he took him to the side.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Lucas," It was almost if their friendship had diminished greatly after both of them seriously started pursuing Riley.

"You look terrible; it must be one of those back of the notebooks kinds of weeks." Lucas gritted his teeth; Charlie knew that he could push his buttons especially with Riley.

"Charlie, I thought I told you, Riley and I have an unofficial thing going on, and I appreciate if you don't step on that," Lucas said as normally as he could.

"Well you better pick up your game Cowboy, because I'm not going anywhere. Riley decided to sit next to me, I didn't force her. If this is how you woo a girl, you don't deserve her." Lucas's fist clenched, by this point they were starting to have attention from their classmates.

"Lucas, stop!" He suddenly felt her hand on his arm and a spark went up his spine. For the first time since everything became complicated, Green met Brown.

* * *

 **A.N.- A semi cliff hanger. I'll warn you know and at the beginning of the next chapter, the next chapter is going to time jump a little bit. Don't worry you'll figured out what happens through flash back and the such. Thank you all who reviewed and follow/fav. It means a lot and fuels me. I will try and update by next friday, but I can make no guarantees. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Breath of Fresh Air

**Hey my lovelies. So it is a little bit later than Friday and I apologize. I had slight writers block and that mixed with work I'm just extremely tired. Just a side note 11 days till Texas. I'm so excited for the episode. Just have faith in the writers and what they're doing. Despite the promo we were told it was one of the biggest Rucas episodes in the season. Personally I hope that they cover the little brother mess so we can get over that.**

 **I will remind you once again that there is a little bit of a time hop. Anything Italics is a flashback (there's one referencing Rileytown which doesn't really match the others but I kept it because Fluff.) See you on the other side.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Riley's eyes burst open as if she couldn't control her excitement to explore the new grounds. Her circumstances were less than favorable with her issue with Lucas and her roommate situation. She threw back her covers and slid her feet into her bunny slippers, she hated to wake Missy and incur more of her wrath.

 _The bus pulled up to the resort as the anticipation grew as all the students became more and more restless. Riley was just sitting next to Charlie, but there hadn't been any conversation between the two of them for the last hour and a half. All Riley could bring herself to do was glance at Lucas from time to time. A couple times their eyes met and then bolted away. She didn't know what had happened between them. As Riley passed Maya getting off the bus, Maya tried to stop her._

" _Riley."_

" _We'll talk later," Riley replied. Maya nodded, because she knew she could explain that there was nothing going on between Lucas and her. Riley should know that, especially after everything that had happened between Josh and her._

" _Alright room assignments, listen up, all rooms are final."_

" _Derby and Sarah room 201, Maya and Laura room 202."- Riley breath hitched, she was supposed to be with Maya. She had a whole thing planned out in her head. They were going to do everything together and at night stay up and talk about Lucas and Josh and giggle like school girls. This whole trip was turning out way different than she had planned._

" _Riley and"- She snapped back to reality truly curious of who she was paired with._

" _Missy, room 210." Riley's mouth dropped, this could not be happening. Literally anyone would be better than Missy. Missy sent her a dirty look as if this was her fault that this happened by existing. Riley knew right then that it would be a long night._

Riley slipped out the door as she bundled up to prepare to head outside. Riley loved the snow there; it was something so beautiful about peaceful mountains covered in freshly laid snow. This would give her time to think about that had happened about Lucas, about them and their future.

 _Lucas took her hands and led her to the front of his locker. He had thought long and hard how to cheer Riley up after she was bullied and believed this was the best way to do it._

" _Close your eyes." His eyes twinkled knowing that she would like the surprise. Riley shot him a skeptic look._

" _Why?"_

" _Because I wanted to show you that I care."_

" _Lucas, you really don't have to," but she complied anyway. He opened the locker to reveal a mini trophy._

" _Alright, open them." She opened then and her mouth fell agape as she took in the sight of the trophy._

" _It's for your award ceremonies on Fridays," Lucas continued to smile as her face began to light up._

" _Maybe one day I'll get invited to the award ceremony." Riley's eyes locked with him, and even her eyes were smiling, and it was at that moment where he almost grasped how much this meant to her._

" _I think French Riley would like that."_

* * *

Maya missed Josh, it had been two weeks since she had seen him because he was preparing all his stuff at home for the pre-college program. She was so proud of him and what he accomplished. She can't believe that he was hers. She had invited him to her last art show, and she didn't think he would come, but around half an hour into the show, he arrived. He was there when a total stranger offered to buy her piece and said that she had a bright future. Josh had given her a hug and spun her around in a circle before letting her feel return to earth; however Maya was sure her heart never would. She only became more elated from there when Josh asked her out for the next night, and Maya agreed (after giving him a hard time of course.)

She slipped out of her bed carefully not to disturb Laura, although she had to admit that she liked her. She kind of reminded her of Riley in some ways, if anything else it could have been worse. She quickly dialed his number that she had memorized and impatiently waited to hear the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hello." Her heart skipped a beat at his groggy voice.

"Hey Josh." Maya's back rested against the nearby wall. Even after all this time his voice still made her knees feel weak. Maybe this was how Riley felt like around Lucas all the time.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I'll make a trip up there when you get back." Maya's lips played a smile.

"I can't wait." She had to admit when Josh finally took the plunge he jumped in with both feet.

"How are things up there, not having too much fun are we?"

"The bus ride was interesting, but I'll get to hit the slopes today."

"How was it interesting?" Maya hesitated slightly.

"There's a bit of tension between Riley and Lucas because I finally told her about when I was her."

"Oh." There wasn't much sound from the other side. She didn't know maybe if he was disappointed with her.

"I couldn't hold it in anymore and this way they need to figure it out for themselves. She can't have me tell her how she feels anymore." There was another questionable silence which made her stomach flip flop.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Maya, this is Riley we're talking about."

"I'll take care of her Josh, I promise."

"I have to go Maya, but I'll call you later."

"Ok bye Josh," she heard a click.

"Love you." She finished weakly. She hadn't told Josh that she loved him; it was way too soon in the context of their relationship of their relationship. But she knew what she felt and nothing could change that.

* * *

 _Charlie's fist was tense as he boarded back on the bus._

" _Charlie." Riley pleaded trying to calm him down some._

" _Just drop it Riley." He was half way too harsh, Riley shrunk back._

" _He really should be expelled," he continued forgetting who he was taking to for a moment._

" _He's changed Charlie." Riley replied desperately trying to defend Lucas._

" _Really is that why I almost got punched in the face Riley? If he has really has changed then this wouldn't be an issue, he might be fooling the rest of the school, but not me."_

" _He's just protective of me." Riley argued but her argument was getting weaker and weaker by the moment, all she had to go on was a gut feeling._

" _One day he'll go too far Riley, and that's the day you'll get hurt." Conversation ceased at that point because Riley refused to believe that Lucas would get to a point where he would hurt her. That's not the Lucas she knew. She believed in Lucas from the time they spent together. He asked her father for permission for a date, they rode a white horse, and he watches Cuddle Bunnies with her most days after school. But deep deep down in Rileytown there was a little voice that wondered if he was right, what if Lucas hadn't changed at all?_

She had grabbed breakfast and ate through it rather quickly to hit the slopes. She was supposed to meet up with Maya later to have that talk to explain what happened on the bus. She needed her rock more than ever right now. She noticed as she gathered her stuff that as she stood up that Lucas and Farkle was about to sit down for their breakfast. Their eyes locked and she felt a shiver down her spine. _Brother._

Keep your friends as long as possible that's the best thing you can do, Jack advised her at the semi-formal. Those words gave her comfort because she wanted to keep Lucas in her life as long as possible. She went to dance with the group and spent some time with Charlie because she felt bad with the way she lied to him because of the vision she had in her head. But she always found her way back to Lucas as if she was drawn to him. Which wasn't brother like at all.

 _Green eyes met brown eyes. The two just stood for what seemed like eternity but in reality was only a few seconds. Lucas's eyes soften as he saw all the hurt in her eyes. He wished he could wrap Riley in a hug._

 _Brother, brother,_ _ **not brother**_ _._

 _It was the first time she was questioning what Maya had told her. She hated the fact that she was waging war internally about this. How did she feel about Lucas?_

" _Lucas, don't," she repeated sounding more broken than before. Riley felt relief flow through her as she saw Lucas's hand un-crumble._

" _What's going on here?" Mr. Matthews said as he approached the commotion._

" _Lucas"- Charlie started, but Riley interrupted before he could get any more out._

" _Nothing," no one said anything around them. Charlie's face turned to Riley with a slight look of shock._

" _Everything is fine." Cory turned to Lucas seeing the complex hoard of emotions on his face._

" _Lucas."_

" _I'm fine sir." Cory asked one more time, and when Lucas's answer hadn't changed and Mr. Matthews trusted that the situation would be fine, he was able to walk away. Everyone's eyes turned to Riley her gaze kept jumping from Lucas to Charlie. One looked finally calm and the other extremely pissed off._

" _Unbelievable." Charlie muttered._

" _Alright everyone back on the bus." The students started shuffling back on, but Charlie was one of the first ones. Riley glanced back at Lucas. He was pleading her not to go. Sorry she mouthed as she followed Charlie back on the bus hoping to do some damage control._

"Riley," the cowboy's voice cut through her memories. Her eyes jumped up to meet Lucas's green eyes.

"Hi," she couldn't help it, habit.

"Hey," For both of them. It was as if nothing had changed. But if anything was to come from the relationship they had to evolve because as much as they hated to admit it, it would not always be rays of sunshine. They needed to work on communication and conflict resolution.

Lucas ruffled the back of his head as he looked sheepishly to the ground.

"Thank you, uh for stopping me yesterday. If you didn't step in I might have done something I would have regretted." Lucas was usually able to read Riley, but he was having trouble at the moment because her face became slightly crestfallen but there was a glimmer of hope.

"You're welcome." A small silence fell between them.

"So," Riley began shyly.

"What was your conversation with Charlie about?" Lucas's eyes fell to the ground as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Nothing." He prayed that she dropped it. She opened her mouth to respond but then noticed his body language, it was about her. Now what Charlie had said made sense.

"Will I see you on the slopes?" Riley tucked a loose strand behind her ears suddenly a little more self-conscious.

"Yeah I'll probably start on the "-

"Bunny slopes?" Lucas finished for her in a joking manner. Riley's face lit up and let out a small chuckle which was music to Lucas.

"Yeah," a smile found her lips.

"Maybe I'll see you out there; I'm not much of a skier myself."

"I'll look for you," she promised. Her eyes drifted back to his breakfast table where Farkle was eating.

"I'll let you get back to your breakfast before it gets cold." She turned and headed for the door. Lucas let out a sigh as he watched her walk away. They were making progress. Riley believed in Pluto, he believed in them.

* * *

As Maya finished her breakfast she turned back to Laura.

"I'll meet you out on the slopes." Laura nodded and grabbed the key card to bundle up. Maya found herself suddenly grabbed and pulled to a more secluded area.

"What the, Lucas?" Their eyes connected

"I need you to talk to Riley."

"Why?"

"So let me get this straight Riley, you pull me away from talking to Smackle to tell me that I have to talk to Lucas?" Farkle clearly confused on the situation. Riley simply nodded.

"Why?"

"You know when I almost got into a fight with Charlie?" Maya nodded knowing full well that if he had actually gone through with it he would have been sent home.

"He told me that I don't deserve Riley, and I snapped but she stopped me." He paused replaying the entire scene in his head.

"Since then we've had moments where I don't think that she might see me as a brother. But I need to know for sure."

"You're sure you want to do that Lucas?"

"Because Maya told me that I could possible think of Lucas like a brother," Riley said catching Farkle up on all the events that had taken place.

"Well do you?" Farkle asked. Riley hesitated

Lucas nodded; he needed to know how she felt. He already told Riley how he had felt.

"We belong together. Riley and I spend hours together talking and laughing. When Riley was getting bullied I was willing to put everything on the line to protect her."

"Careful Huckleberry, if you keep talking like this people might start thinking that you love her."

"I don't know, all I know is, I don't want to lose him like Jack lost Rachael." Farkle gave her a confused face till Riley explained the story of a girl named Rachael that loved Jack as a boyfriend and Eric as a brother and what became of them.

"But their story isn't yours Riley, if you just sit on the sidelines you'll never know. I know Lucas and he wouldn't let anything happen to your friendship. He cares about you deeply. You two have already broke up once and it didn't affect your friendship. Now it's your turn to decide if it's worth the risk.

When Lucas didn't respond and his eyes landed on the floor, Maya's face lit up with happiness for her friends. He loved her.

"Lucas, you love her. I can't wait to go tell"-

"No Maya, you can't tell her. She needs to figure out her feelings before I make it any more confusing. Promise me you won't tell her." Maya gave him a long hard stare. This would be one of the hardest things that she would have to keep from her.

"Fine, I promise."

Riley nodded feeling extreme comfort from one of friends.

"Thanks Farkle. Maya must have misread me, unless"- she trailed off then jumped back to the conversation. Then a small smile found its way to her lips, Maya thought of Lucas like a brother.

"Can you promise me one thing Farkle?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Lucas we had this conversation." Farkle looked reluctant but finally agree.

* * *

 **A.N.- Sorry for everyone who gets confused on the last section. It just switches back and forth between the two conversations because that's how I envision it in my head. So how long do you think that Farkle and Maya are going to be able to keep their secret? How do you like the chapter? I going to try and update again this weekend since I have two free days ahead of me. Review or PM with Texas predictions, I love to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4 Of Fireplaces and Feelings

**Hello, once again a little late, I was caught up looking at all things GMW getting ready for Texas. But the important part is the chapter is here now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Riley grabbed the poles as she awkwardly tried to walk in her skies. Hopefully she wouldn't fall and hurt herself and deprive herself of the rest of the weekend. Maya appeared in view and made her way to her best friend.

"Riley!" Her excitement was hard to contain, but it wasn't every day that she was carrying a secret that big.

"Peaches." Riley responded with a smile. She missed Maya as a roommate, but at least she could spend time with her on the slopes.

"Riles, I'm sorry, nothing happened between Lucas and I on the bus I swear. Don't listen to anything people say, because Ranger Rick and I will never happen."

"How do you know?" Riley was curious on how Maya was so sure that no sparks would come between the two friends.

"You just have to trust me Riley. Besides I'm perfectly happy with Josh." Riley cocked an eyebrow, she could tell something was different about Maya, but she couldn't quite pin what it was. It was up to the process of elimination.

"So how is Uncle Josh?" Riley asked figuring it was a good place as any to start.

"He's fine; he's planning on visiting when we get back." That could be it, Riley mused.

"Anything special planned for his trip?" Maybe they had a big date planned out or Maya knew at least something that she didn't. Maya looked like she was thinking for a moment but then shook her head.

"I don't think so." Maya casually started adjusting her snow gear.

"Speaking on the subject of boys how's the whole Lucas situation?" Riley froze, had Farkle told Maya? She was going to kill him.

"It's fine." Riley tried to get out as normal as possible, key word tried. Maya's face lit up to the point where Riley couldn't outright ignore it.

"Alright Maya, what's going on with you?"

"I promised that I wouldn't tell." Now Riley's interest spiked.

"Ring power." She held out her hand and Maya stared at it for a couple seconds without moving, almost shocked that Riley pulled that. Her mind sparked a plan that would keep Lucas's secret, but still allude to the conversation that they had.

"Lucas and I had a conversation this morning about the whole brother thing and his feelings about it." Riley felt her chest collapse and pulse speed up at the same time. She tuned Maya out as she was consumed with her own insecurities. Now he would see her as a sister and she would get her heart broken all over again. Slight tears formed in her eyes. She didn't really get why Maya was so happy about this.

"Isn't that great?" Riley shook her head, she had to get away to think. Without warning she pushed off the bunny slop leaving Maya standing behind.

* * *

"Farkle!" Farkle froze as his mind raced, he should have reconsidered his talk with Riley. He was terrible at keeping secrets; he knew he was going to crack at the tiniest of pressures.

"Lucas," Farkle turned around to see the blonde haired cowboy who was indeed headed his way. He heard his heartbeat.

 _ **Boom Boom**_

"You headed out to the slopes? I'm going to go meet Riley."

"Riley?" Farkle's voice grew in speed and tone.

"Yeah Riley. Are you headed to the slopes?" Lucas repeated.

 _ **BOOM BOOM**_

Lucas looked at Farkle inquisitively not sure what was up with his best friend.

"Are you ok buddy?"

 _ **Boom**_

"Riley and I had a conversation about you this morning. Did you know she thought she might like you like a brother, but now she's not too sure, she just didn't wanna end up like Rachael, I don't know who that is but she doesn't wanna end up like her." Farkle's word vomit was inevitable, but it sure surprised Lucas. His eyes widen a little but then his lips rolled up in a smile.

"Thanks Farkle, if you excuse me I have to find Riley." He rushed past the genius towards the bunny slopes.

* * *

Riley didn't know what to think, her mind was racing with ideas. She couldn't believe that Maya had told him, it wasn't her place to do so. Her gaze went up to the hill where she had left Maya. Her eyes caught sight of Lucas. He looked perfectly normal, happy even. Maybe there was hope, but that hope was crushed by a bulldozer in pink ear muffs. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She forgot that she had skis on and turned fasted than she was supposed to that caused her to fall; almost. She would have if a pair of arms hadn't stabilized her.

"We got to stop meeting like this." Charlie's eyes sparkled as he helped her stand up straight.

"Thanks Charlie," She hadn't forgotten about the bus.

"Look Riley, I'm sorry about what happened. Can't we just leave it at Lucas can push my buttons as well as I can push his?" Riley didn't necessarily believe him fully but right now she needed to spend time with not Lucas, and Charlie fit that category.

"Let's go skiing, but not any of the bigger hills." She looked at some of the more intimidating slopes.

"I'm not ready for that yet." She took one last look at Lucas at the top of the hill and then took off with her distraction.

Lucas looked down the hill his eyes connecting with Riley's figure. He was ignoring Missy who was trying to chat off his ear despite all the times he told her he wasn't interested. He also ignored Maya staring a hole into the side of his head with a slight worried expression on her face. His eyes narrowed as he saw Charlie enter the picture. His smile turned into a frown as he watched Riley go off with Charlie. He didn't understand. He brushed Missy off and pulled Maya to the side.

"Maya, did you talk with Riley?"

"Yeah." Maya hesitated; she didn't know what to make of her reaction herself.

"I thought she took it fairly well at first then she just raced off. "

"Maya what did you say exactly?"

"I told her that we had a conversation in which I told her that there was a the possibility that she thought of you as a brother, but you didn't think of her that way, and then she ran off." Lucas was just confused at this point because of Riley's reaction contradicted what Farkle had told him. He wasn't able to figure this out of him own, he needed to go to someone who could be his mentor since his father was in Texas and it wasn't like they had the best relationship to begin with. Lucas knew that there was one person that he wouldn't mind if he grew up more like him.

* * *

Lucas wandered through the ski lodge until he stumbled upon Mr. Matthews in one of the lounges; he noticed papers were scattered across the tables and Cory was scribbling down notes. Lucas approached cautiously towards him watching him pour into something he was passionate about; history. Lucas wanted advice, but maybe this wasn't the right time, he tried to retreat, but Mr. Matthew's voice stopped him.

"Come in Mr. Friar, I always have time for my students." Lucas stepped forward for a second time a little bolder.

"Mr. Matthews, I have a problem," he started.

"Well I can't guarantee a solution to the problem, but I'm all ears."

"Do you remember when you were talking about Iceland and Greenland and people's perception on things?" He continued as Cory nodded.

"What do you do if people perceive something wrong and go to Greenland, but you want to set the record straight and go to Iceland instead?"

"Mr. Friar, I'm not sure I understand."

"How did you know I was a standup guy when I came to your class? I'm sure you knew my school file from Texas yet you let me get close to your daughter. How were you sure that I wasn't the same old troublemaker from Texas?" Mr. Matthews pondered a spilt second before answering, but it seemed like forever to Lucas.

"Yes, I was fully aware of your file Lucas, but I had to have faith and take a chance that you had changed. I knew Riley would be a positive influence because people change people. I guess I could have clung to other's perception of who you are or cling to the chance that you would grow to become the man you are now. There's always risk associated with taking the chance though."

"How do you know if a risk is worth it?" Lucas asked. Cory's eyes twinkled; this is what he loved, the pursuit of knowledge. He turned his notes towards Lucas.

"December 25, 1776, what happened then?"

"George Washington crossed the Delaware River. You see Lucas it was George Washington's first surprise attack against the British. Crossing the Delaware in December was a dangerous operation. His men were tired and cold, but they followed him anyway."

"What happened?" Cory let out a smile.

"On December 26, Washington led them on to Jersey's shores and took them by surprise. They won that battle with minimal casualties and took prisoners and supplies. George Washington used that river two more times after in various battles."

"I guess none of that would have happened if he didn't take a risk with crossing the waters." Lucas concluded. _Take a risk;_ he needed to take one with Riley.

"Thanks Mr. Matthews."

"Anything for one of my best students," as Lucas left Mr. Matthews sat back down to work on his lesson plan.

"Looks like George Washington is crossing the Delaware a fourth time to fight for something he believes in."

* * *

There was a small knock on her door; Riley's head looked up from her book wondering who it was considering how close to curfew it was. Riley cautiously opened her door only to be met with green eyes.

"Lucas, what are you"- Lucas caught her off guard when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Follow me." He whispered, her hairs stood straight up and her stomach was doing flip flops, but she followed him anyway. As they snuck through the hallways, Riley let out a small giggle, she didn't know why; even though they weren't doing anything wrong it felt like it due to the lack of people in the hallway. She would never do this in normal life; she was way too much a rule follower. This was different, slightly dangerous, and she loved it. Their pace slowed as he brought her into the lounge area with a cozy fire place dimly lighting the room, books lining the walls and a giant window that was letting the moonlight through. He brought her over to the window where fresh snow was starting to fall.

"Lucas," her eyes lit up.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," She didn't glance over at him, but she felt his gaze on her. A blush spread across her cheeks. After a while the two found themselves comfy on the couch facing each other in front of the fireplace.

"Lucas why"-

"Riles, let's just forget about what's happened over the last couple days and just focus on the now. Forget about rumors, perceptions, and bad roommates, you think you can do that?"

"Alright, I can try." A small silence fell between them, but unlike the others, this one was comfortable. Riley was the first one to break the silence.

"You know this is not how I pictured this weekend at all," she confessed.

"Oh," the reflection in his tone was nudging her to continue.

"Yeah," she couldn't help but get mesmerized by the firelight flickering across Lucas's face making the shadows dance.

"Well you know Riley; you have a couple more days to turn it around." It was a thought, could she really put all of her insecurities aside and they just be 'Riley and Lucas' for a weekend, because she wanted that more than anything. For the past 48 hours Riley had been so concerned with what others thought about her relationship with Lucas that she forgot to see how she felt.

"I would like that." She saw Lucas's eyes light up and it made her heart skip a beat; his eyes hadn't left her since they sat down. More silence, but it started not to bother her. There was no expectations between them, they did best when there was no pressure when they could just be Lucas and Riley.

"Riley," There was something different about the way that he said her name it shot a shiver down her spine.

"Yes," it came out more breathless than she wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from him. When he started to lean in she just closed her eyes naturally waiting for the moment that his lips would touch hers and he would finally have his moment.

* * *

 **A.N.- Aren't you glad I updated? I'm just going to leave this there now. Only 3-4 more chapters left so we'll see how this goes. I may or may not update next Friday to celebrate Texas. I have a ton of stuff going on in my life right now. I just wish I could take a couple days to just write down more Rucas stories/one shots because we need more of them. Please remember to review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Fight or Flight Part 1

**A.N.- Surprise! Updating early. I don't know about you but I'm so excited for Texas. I was writing this chapter and the first three sections basically were the size of one chapter so I decided that this will be a two part chapter. Today the first part, and hopefully on Saturday or Sunday will be part 2 depending on time restraints. I wanted to say thank you for all who reviewed, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

When his lips touched hers everything around them grew silent and it was like summer rain came again. Riley's heart rate sped up as Lucas's hand cupped her face. The two separated with their faces inches apart, a smile tugged on Lucas's lips. The lounge doors flew open and Riley scrambled to the other side of the couch like Lucas was on fire. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well look at that." Farkle said knowing exactly what had happened.

"Lucas, come on its past curfew." Riley's head shot towards Farkle as she jumped up from the couch.

"Riley wait," Lucas reached out for her hand, but she tugged it away.

"I have to go." Riley didn't know what had happened, one second they were looking at snow the next they were kissing.

"Riley wait," Lucas repeated. He could tell that Riley was freaking out right now; he wanted to talk it out for a brief second before she got even more confused. He could tell that he was losing her. His mind raced.

' _Say anything!'_ His mind screamed, so Lucas blurted out the first thing that was on his mind.

"I love you." Lucas immediately wished he could take it back, not because he didn't mean it, but it was way too early for Riley to hear it. Riley's face became flushed as she shook her head and bolted past Farkle into the hallway. Farkle's mouth was dangling open his eyes widen. Lucas ran to the door of the hallway not seeing Riley either direction. He punch the door knowing he couldn't follow her to her room, otherwise if he got caught they would send him home.

"Were you two"- Farkle's voice trailed off as he watched Lucas's expressions.

"And then you."- Farkle continued. Lucas knew that telling her was a mistake. His mind kept replaying the color draining from her face.

"And then she"- Lucas glanced back at the hallway one last time before turning back to Farkle.

"Come on Farkle, we don't want to miss curfew." Farkle studied his best friends face closely he was frustrated, but he knew there was nothing he could do for him.

"Are you ok Lucas?" There was a long pause as Lucas ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah." He replied, but he wasn't sure how he was feeling at all.

* * *

Riley's back hit the wall she could barely hold herself up. Her lips were tingling, her cheeks were hot, her knees were wobbly; she was surprised she could run.

"Were you two?" She heard Farkle ask. He had caught them in the act. She knew she had some explaining to do to him later.

"And then you." And then there was Lucas's confession. It scared her. How could Lucas possibly know what love was? He was in 8th grade. Weren't they supposed to fall in love when they were older? What did Lucas even love about her anyways? There was days were she didn't feel like anything special, she didn't understand why he loved her, she was an uncoordinated klutz who randomly went to a town that she created in her mind that was named after herself.

"And then she"- She ran away tonight, but tomorrow would be a different story. She would have to face him. Now it was out in the open, he loved her, but the more she thought about it, the more she couldn't say she reciprocated it. When people are told that 'I love you', they're supposed to be able to say it back. She was in 8th grade, how could she possibly know what love was? She felt like she just had an impossible standard that was Cory and Topanga, they had everything together, and the world around her felt like it was falling apart. She heard footsteps walking away from her. She finally could feel her feet she made her way to her rom and collapsed on the bed. Her mind raced about Luas till her body shut down for the night.

* * *

"Good Morning..Hunk." Smackle approached Farkle at the breakfast table. He looked up to meet the beautiful brown eyes of Isadora.

"Good Morning Isadora, care to join me?" Smackle granted his request. They exchanged pleasantries over muffins, eggs, and bacon.

"How was your sleep? Are you rested for the day of activities ahead of us?" Farkle lied and nodded, he didn't sleep well he was busy worrying about Lucas and Riley. He stayed up for at least two hours trying to get something out of Lucas, but he wouldn't budge.

"Great, we shall try skiing this morning since a storm is estimated to hit us later tonight." Farkle laughed nervously at the thought of skiing, but he relaxed as Smackle grabbed his hand across the table.

"We don't have to ski if you are…uncomfortable." She tried to be understanding.

"That's not just it."

"Then what is it?" His answer intrigued her.

"I saw my best friend took a risk yesterday, and I feel like I need to do the same." He took a deep breath.

"Isadora, I like you, I have liked you since I found out I was a genius. I've enjoyed our time together and I hope you don't think me too forward, but would you be my girlfriend?" There was a small silence between the two.  
"Yes." Her smile spread from ear to ear.

"What?" Maybe Farkle misheard, after all the no's he received from Riley and Maya it was a possibility.

"Yes, Farkle Minkus, I will be your girlfriend." Farkle felt elated like he was invincible right now. He squeezed her hand sand smiled and knew the smile wouldn't leave his mouth for at least hours to come. Riley and Maya would be so proud of him. When he told Riley that she would love again he meant it. He hoped it would be with Lucas because they brought out the best in each other. They might have the bumps in the road but they would always be Lucas and Riley.

* * *

Lucas was looking for Riley everywhere, she wasn't at breakfast and now it was nearing lunch and he hadn't seen her. He had asked Maya and Farkle but neither of them claimed to see her all morning. He saw out of the corner of his eye a brunette sneak around the corner. He moved past the crowds to follow her.

"Riley." The girl he was following started to walk faster trying to lose him. His eyebrows narrowed ever more so determined.

"Riley!" He yelled louder, the girl went into a run, if Lucas wasn't so athletic, he would have lost her. When Riley realized she wouldn't be able to lose him she went off in a nearby room. She mentally cursed herself when she ran into the room that started it all, the lounge.

"Riley, are you avoiding me?" Lucas asked as he entered the room.

"Yes," It was a simple answer that felt like a knife stabbed him in the back.

"Since when can't we talk about things? We're friends Riley." **Friends** that almost hurt him to say as much as the yes he had received.

"Friends Lucas? Friends don't kiss each other like that; friends don't stay up all night wondering if they're now official vs unofficial, friends don't tell each other they love you like that. What are we Lucas; because I'm pretty sure the title of friends doesn't cut it anymore." Lucas was taken back; he didn't expect her to go off on him like that.

"Riley, if this is about what I said, I didn't mean to say it, but I did mean it."

"How?" Riley retorted.

"How do you know what love is Lucas? We're so young. I want to believe that we'll fall in love one day, get married, visit Paris, have kids and grow old together, but I'm not even sure if we'll ever get past this unofficial thing Lucas." Silence stung the room. Tears started filling up Riley's eyes, Lucas felt hurt more than anything, but his blood began to boil.

"Maybe we would be an official thing if I didn't keep getting mixed signals Riley. You don't want to hang out with me, but with Charlie, then you kiss my cheek then is seems like you want nothing to do with me. What was I supposed to do?" She would not take the blame for his lack of courage.

"So now it's my fault?" Riley raised her voice; it was a stormy day in Rileytown.

"That's what we're supposed to do isn't it? Have other options so we know if we made the right choice?"

"We're not other people Riley."

"Maybe I wouldn't have needed the other options if you had the courage to ask me out when you figured out you loved me."

"I can't believe I'm getting yelled at for being a gentleman." He replied in a very defensive tone.

"There's no talking to you when you get like this." That did it, if Lucas wasn't pissed off before, he sure was now.

"When I'm like **this** Riley? This is who I am! Remember, the guy from Texas that can't control his temper? Is that all I am to you? It seems that you forgot all the good times we had together and can only focus on that. Maybe everyone should have heeded the warning with my school file and left me alone. I thought I could change and turn my life around, but thanks for showing me the errors of my ways. I'm always like this and will never change. Maybe we're just too different!" Lucas was breathing heavily from his screaming match. Riley's eyes were wide and she was speechless; she had never seen him like this. She wanted to get angry back and yell but she couldn't bring herself to. She shook her head.

"I can't do this." All anger evaporated from her voice. Lucas's eyes widen. No, No, No, this can't be happening. He couldn't lose Riley out his life.

"Riley"- He moved his arm to touch her, but she flinched. It hit him in the gut, he scared her.

"Lucas if you ever loved me, leave me alone. I need some time." She was surprised that she wasn't a complete mess on the floor.

"Riley, I didn't mean"-

"Lucas," she repeated the brokenness showing through, brokenness that he had caused. He nodded.

"As you wish." As soon as he left the room her legs gave way and the tears flowed. Could they really recover from this and come back to being Riley and Lucas, because right now it didn't feel like it.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself. The Empire of Lucas and Riley that had taken a year to build and crumbled in ten minutes; It was indeed a sad day in Rileytown.

* * *

 **A.N.- So...(sweat drops*) Texas! I got into the Lucas/Riley fight scene a little too much (Which to bury us or the hatchet by Relient K for inspiration) At least you only have a couple days till I update. Review to let me know how angry you are. lol. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 5 Fight or Flight Part 2

**A.N.- So it's definitely not Saturday or Sunday and I apologize on that. I got caught up in Texas. If you want to talk or discuss Texas PM, me love to hear it. I don't want to keep you any longer with the conclusion of chapter 5.**

* * *

Lucas left the lounge his mind swirling. When Riley said she couldn't do this anymore, did she mean their relationship or their friendship? He didn't know how he would deal if he lost his sunshine in his life every day.

"Ranger Rick"- Maya started but then she noticed that Lucas was upset.

"Lucas, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I think Riley doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas let out a frustrated sigh.

"We had a fight, and then there was screaming and next thing I know she said she couldn't do this anymore. What did she mean Maya?" His eyes were pleading.

"I-I don't know." She stammered. Maya had never seen Riley get that upset before. She could see a mix of heartbreak and slight anger on his face.

"I'll go and talk to her Lucas. You are an important part of her life, why wouldn't she want you in it? Just don't go and do anything stupid." Their eyes connected.

"No promises." He tried to joke but it came off slightly flat. Maya shot him a look and rolled her eyes as she started looking for her best friend.

* * *

By the time Riley could pick herself off the floor her conversation with Lucas had gone through her mind a thousand times. She got lost in her mind as she began to walk the halls of the resort. She told him that she couldn't do this anymore, her mind started to wonder what it would be like if Lucas wasn't in her life. No more stories, no more hidden glances or smiles, no more Lucas. It was at that moment she realized how much he had impacted on her life. Could she really live without him? Riley rounded the corner and bumped into someone who accidentally sent her to ground. She looked up to meet Charlie Gardner.

"Sorry Riley, here let me help you up." He offered a hand which Riley accepted. Charlie noticed the puffy ness of her face and the redness in her eyes.

"Are you ok Riley?" Riley quickly wiped away any residue tears and plastered on a fake smile.

"Yeah," Charlie looked at her incredulously. Riley tilted her head to the side.

"Charlie, do you want to get out of here?" Charlie let out a smile.

"Where did you have in mind?" Riley grabbed his wrist and they were off. They followed the hallways to the main area along with a coffee shop for skiers coming back from the slopes. They found a corner booth.

"So you want something?" Charlie motioned back to the coffee counter.

"Hot chocolate." Charlie nodded and made his way to the counter as Riley's face fell. For some reason being here with Charlie didn't seem right. _Not Lucas._

Everything was too complicated with Lucas right now with the brother thing now he loves her; she was confused with how Charlie played into all of this. The real question was did she hold any feelings for Charlie? He was nice, they could hold a conversation, they had fun with each other, and she was slightly attracted to him, but was that enough?

"Here you go." A hot chocolate was in front of her face. Riley smiled and sipped it at her leisure.

"So where would you travel if you could go anywhere in the world?" She asked trying to make conversation; Charlie was surprised but answered with a simple.

"I don't travel much, I hate planes, and I can't get on them."

"Oh," was Riley's response. There goes Paris. When he saw that she looked a little disappointed he floundered.

"When I go to the movies I like to see the upcoming attractions and get popcorn and "-

"Chocolate."

"Black Liquorice." They finished at the same time. Riley laughed at the awkwardness.

"Do you like sports, like basketball?" Truly a safe topic she knew all about the Knicks and they could bond over that.

"Yeah my favorite team is the Chicago Bulls. I know that I should be rooting for the Knicks but they're not doing all that well this season." Of course he would like the Knicks rivals. The two continued talking not hitting on any common interests. Riley tilted her head staring at Charlie's face.

"What?" Charlie laughed.

"Do I have something on my face?" Riley shook her head.

"I'm going to try something." She told him as she grabbed his face and leaned in till her lips touched his.

* * *

Maya's blue eyes scouted the resort for Riley. She never knew that it was this big, she just knew if she could talk to her she could talk some sense into her about this whole Lucas…thing. Her mind halted when her blue eyes connected with Riley Matthew lip locked with none other than Charlie Gardner.

"Unbelievable." Maya stormed up to the pair.

"Ski lodge bay window, ski lodge bay window right now." Riley jumped apart from Charlie and left him right then and there even more concerned about the kiss. They entered the main lounge with the big bay window that overlocked the slopes which by this point were starting to clear off.

"Maya, I can expl"-

"I don't want to hear any excuses Riley" May's voice was cold.

"But."-

"Are you aware how much pain Lucas is in right now due to your little fight earlier and here I thought how broken up you must be. I didn't know you moved on so quickly."

"Maya, that's not fair!" Riley yelled.

"Did you kiss Charlie?" Dead silence hit the room.

"Yes, but I didn't feel"-

"Why would you do that to Lucas, Riles? You like him, you're just scared, it's ok he is too. Stop playing it safe with Charlie, you both will just get hurt in the long run."

"You don't get to tell me how I feel Maya!"

"He loves you too much to lose you out of his life."

"How did you know he loves me?" Maya's eyes widen as the tables started to turn. After a couple seconds Maya answered as almost a mutter.

"Lucas told me." Riley almost didn't hear her.

"How long have you known?"

"I guessed about a month ago, it was confirmed yesterday."

"What kind of best friend doesn't tell each other things like that?"

"Riley I tried to tell you, but I almost promised Lucas"-

"Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

"There's nothing." Maya yelled.

"How can I trust you? You kept the brother thing a secret and now this. If you think I'm playing it so safe with Charlie why don't you go hang out with your new best friend Lucas? I think he'll be needing this." Riley in a state of anger took off the friendship ring and threw it on the ground towards Maya who was in a state of shock.

Riley immediately raced up to the ski rental and got skis and poles. She didn't know what exactly what she was going to do, but she has something to prove.

'Prove I'm brave, not safe. That I can take risks.' She reminded herself. She took the ski lift as far up as it would take her. All the slopes looked so steep. There was no turning back now.

* * *

A couple hours later Maya was interrupted in her room from Laura walking in all covered in powdered snow.

"Hey Maya, did you hear the announcement? They're closing off the slopes because a storm is coming…are you ok?" Maya quickly wiped the tears from her face and put on a half-smile.

"Um Yeah." Laura sat down on Maya's bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about."

"Oh ok," Silence.

"That's a pretty ring." Laura noticed Maya gripping the ring like it too was going to disappear.

"I know. You know Riley gave it to me for my 14th birthday. We said we would wear them till we…passed on."

"Sounds like a best friend."

"The best," Maya's voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Laura got up off the bed and headed to her side of the room.

"It's alright. I'm here if you need to talk about it." Laura went to grab her copy of the Great Gatsby.

"Laura, what do you do if you're in a fight with your best friend?" Laura put the book down and glanced over at her.

"I would go to her and try and fix it."

"Even if she's mad at you?"

"Well, all fights end. If she really is your best friend things will blow over. You seem like your friendship will be stronger than this. Maya smiled remembering all the good times that Riley and she had shared.

"Thanks Laura." Maya raced out of the room and headed towards Riley's room but her pace slowed as she neared it. She took a deep breath and knocked. No answer. She knocked again; no answer. She checked her phone, it was past curfew, and she had to be there. She knocked a third time Missy threw open the door.

"What?"

"Missy, is Riley there?" Maya's eyes searched the room, but Riley was nowhere to be found.

"No, thank goodness. She hasn't been back all day." Missy slammed the door in her face. Maya spun around as her back hit the wall.

"Where are you Riles?"

* * *

"Somebody help me!" Her vocal cords were starting to strain. She grabbed her leg in which an absorbent amount of pain flowed from; it might be broken.

 _Riley pushed herself off to go down the steep sloop and for the first ten seconds everything was great, but as the speed increased Riley panicked and everything they taught her about skiing went out of her mind. She tried to overcompensate a turn to stop and ended up going out of the path markers in which a lot more obstacles were in her way. Her ski hit a rock then hit the ground wrong causing her to land on her leg wrong. She heard the crack noise but was hoping and praying it wasn't anything too serious; but secretly she knew it was. She managed to get the other ski off her foot, but when she tried to get up she landed back down on the ground crying in pain. She couldn't go anywhere._

Now she was here all alone and no one knew that she was up here. She watched as the sun was slowly dipping down below the horizon as the storm was coming in from the right. She knew the temperature was about to drop drastically. If they didn't find her before the storm came in, she didn't know what would happen. She was going to die alone with none of her family or friends besides her.

"Someone help me!" She cried in vain as the wind trailed her voice into the mountains.

* * *

 **A.N.- To be completely honest this isn't my favorite chapter something is off and I just can't figure it out. Or maybe I'm just being over critical, either way leave a review because I love feedback. I am from Florida so I know almost nothing about skiing. Either way I'll try and have the next chapter done by next week or earlier ;)**


	7. Chapter 6 At Death's Door

**A.N.- I'm back. Apparently people didn't necessarily like the last two chapter it was the lowest reviews I had gotten yet. But I do thank all who did review, favorite, and follow. You inspire me, and this chapter is for you. I'll see you on the other side.**

* * *

Maya had reached new levels of panic. Riley was nowhere to be found, she had checked all the floors and main areas multiple times. She hated to admit it, but she needed back up. She ran up to the door and knocked frantically, Lucas opened the door.

"Maya, what are you"-

"Where's Farkle?" The worriedness was evident in her voice, Farkle instantly showed up at the door without hesitation.

"Gale Force 9." Maya stated as a fact. Farkle's face drained. It was a code system that the two had developed for the Riley Protection system. Lucas looked between the two.

"What's going on?" Farkle turned suddenly towards Lucas.

"You gots to go." Lucas's face looked perplexed.

"Farkle," he tried to interject.

"You gots to go." Farkle repeated as he pushed him in the room and closed the door.

"She's gone Farkle." Panic edged her voice.

"What?" Maybe he hadn't heard her right.

"She's not anywhere in the resort." Blood withdrew even more in his face. Lucas opened the door not exactly thrilled with the way his friends were acting. He intended to get answers from the two.

"Guys."

"Stay there." It was an order. Farkle didn't knows what Lucas would do if he found out Riley was missing. When it came to Riley, Lucas tended to stay on the more irrational side.

"We need to find Mr. Matthews." Maya whispered trying to avoid the prying eyes of Lucas. Unfortunately for the two, Lucas heard them, he knew something was wrong. As Farkle and Maya ran off to find Cory, Lucas; against orders, followed.

* * *

"Mr. Matthews!" Cory whipped around surprised that Maya was out past curfew. He left the other chaperones and pulled the two aside.

"Maya, Farkle, you know the rules, you can't be out past curfew."

"Something's happened to Riley." Maya's voice dripped in urgency. Cory's mouth became agape praying that he misheard her.

"What?" All three turned to see Lucas standing in the doorway; so much for secrets.

"Lucas." Maya stepped forward addressing him.

"Maya, if something happened to Riley, I need to know."

"Thanks Maya, I'll let them know." Cory hurried off leaving the three kids to find the ski patrol emergency staff. Maya tried to leave, but Lucas grabbed her shoulder.

"Maya, what's happening?"

"Riley is missing." Lucas's face grew a pale white.

"Missing." Maya saw the panic start to spread across his face.

"We need to find her"- Lucas was about to bolt when Maya grabbed his arm.

"Lucas you can't go out in the storm."

"But Riley"-

"Will be alright. Mr. Matthews is telling the ski lodge patrol they will find her." Lucas's muscles seem to relax, but the intensity was still in his eyes. Maya released him.

"I hate feeling useless." He gritted his teeth. What if the storm came in and they found her too late. He shook his head; he couldn't afford to think like that.

"Come on Farkle."

"Where are you going?" Maya shouted at the two retreating figures.

"To wake up every guy on our floor to see if anyone has seen her." Maya felt her knees go weak after they walked away. She had to be the strong one, the level headed one. Her body collapsed in a chair as her thoughts ran like wildfire. Riley wouldn't have done anything stupid after their fight would she?

An unsettling feeling dropped to the pit of her stomach. Riley better be ok, because Maya didn't know how she would deal with the loss of her best friend.

* * *

Riley was losing hope. At first she tried not to, but as time passed it was less likely that they would make it to her in time. The pain in her leg had subsided for the most part if she didn't move it. There wasn't much that she could do, but let her mind wander; it blocked out the cold entering her body.

Farkle would miss her; he would be the silent type that would let her death destroy him from the inside. She knew he cared for her. She would miss Smackle and his wedding and them taking over the world. She half smiled, the world would be better under Farkle's rule. She was sure of it.

Maya would grieve openly. She could always put her pain into her art Riley had no doubt that Maya would go on to bigger better things with or without her. She tried to suppress the thought of Maya missing her because it was painful. Plus it was hard to stay mad at her when the thought of dying was so prominent.

Lucas...His name warmed her heart. She was scared of death that she would lose him out of her life, but now she was on the front door of death, and she didn't act on her feelings. She thought she could distract herself with Charlie, but in the end he wasn't Lucas. When she kissed him, she expected to feel something, even if it wasn't a summer's rain, she expected her stomach tied in knots. She felt nothing. She was going to tell Maya that when the fight occurred, she hoped that her best friend would be excited for her. It was the moment that she realized her true feelings towards Lucas.

' _If I get out of this alive, I'll revisit our relationship.'_ She promised herself. She knew she was never guaranteed another day but she knew it wasn't her time.

"God, help me." She whispered.

* * *

"What if she"-

"Farkle, you're not helping right now." Lucas snapped. Lucas was starting to get frustrated, no one had seen Riley. Some of the student didn't know who she was. He was starting to give up hope, but it wasn't an option. They still had three rooms and they could still know something. Lucas pounded on the door, few seconds later a sleepy Yogi answered.

"Lucas?"

"Yogi, have you seen Riley?"

"Last time I saw her she was heading to the slopes." Lucas's hear dropped. So Riley was out in the storm, his Riley was in severe danger.

"Friar." Luca's eyes shot up to meet Charlie.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for information about Riley; she's missing." Charlie's smirk faded.

"Where you should start is Maya."

"Maya?" Lucas repeated.

"Yeah, she was probably one of the last ones to see Riley."

"What?" Lucas had to suppress his anger but he felt betrayed by one of his best friends.

* * *

"Maya!" The blonde turned to see the boys, a worried smile on her lips. She ran up to them.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Probably too much so." Farkle replied.

"Maya, why didn't you tell us you saw Riley before she disappeared?"

"Because we got into a fight, ok?" She snapped at the two before her eyes softened.

"Sorry, it was a bad fight." She wouldn't go and do something dangerous would she?

"But you're Riley and Maya, you two would figure stuff out." Maya shook her head.

"She gave back the ring." Farkle's eyes widen.

"Not ring"-

"Power." Maya finished sadly. A silence fell between the trio. Lucas was the first one that could bring himself to speak.

"Maya, how did Charlie know you were the last one to see her?" Maya tried to keep a straight face but it faltered the tiniest bit.

"She was with him wasn't she?" Maya's lack of response was Lucas's answer.

"Oh." His voice was completely dejected.

"Lucas, that's not the bad part," Maya said hesitantly.

"What's the bad part?" He asked.

"Our fight was about you two. " She had officially caught his interest.

"I caught Charlie and her kissing." She watched Lucas's heart break one second at a time.

"Lucas," She reached out for his arm but he brushed past her and kept walking.

"I need some air."

* * *

"We were just talking and then she kissed me," Charlie bragged to his buddies. Lucas's fists bunched up, but then he saw Riley's face in his head.

' _Don't lose control,'_ he unclenched his fist.

"Hey Friar, did you hear? Riley and I are on our way to becoming the next big power couple." Lucas tried to ignore him, but it was like rubbing salt in the wound; he couldn't ignore it for long.

"So this is what it is to be like to be you. Must be hard to watch the girl you like treat you like the brother you are. Don't worry though I'll take good care of her." The blonde haired boy pushed him against the wall and raised his fist hovering over Charlie's face.

"Go ahead Friar, you know you want to. It's the **brotherly** thing to do." His fist flinched taking aim.

' _Lucas stop,'_ Riley's voice rang through his head.

"Mr. Friar," He froze then dropped his fist to see Cory Matthews.

"Come with me." His classmates let out some oohs as he passed them. Cory took him to the other room.

"Are you dealing with it the right way Lucas? I can't save you every time the anger gets the better of you."

"I wasn't asking you to." He snapped back.

"Lucas, I know you're worried about Riley"-

"This is your fault." He pointed his finger at Cory.

"If you didn't tell me to take a chance with Riley-And now she's out there. I feel useless here. I should be out there." Lucas angrily rambled not connecting any of the dots in-between.

"No Lucas, it's not safe." Cory's heart was breaking for the teen.

"I don't care!" Lucas yelled. Cory wrapped his arms around him. Over the year Cory had developed a soft spot for Lucas. He knew that the boy cared very much for his daughter and would treat her right.

"She'll be fine Lucas." Cory repeated over and over again hoping that if he repeated it enough, it would be true.

* * *

Riley's body was getting colder. The snow was falling at a more rapid pace. She had given up yelling, for she realized it was futile. She felt her body shutting down, her vision was becoming blurry. All she could think of was friends and family. If she wasn't trying to prove anything then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Over here." She heard voices in the distance. No she must be dreaming, this couldn't be happening, but then she heard it again. She tried to yell and lift her hands, but they were completely numb. She started to black out. The last thing Riley Matthews saw was people headed in her direction before she blacked out.

* * *

 **A.N.- Poor Lucas. He finds out the girl he loves is missing and dying in the storm then with Charlie and feeling useless. But Riley is found. :) Only a couple more chapters. On the last one I'll post a couple different story ideas for my next story and you guys can vote. Please Review, Fav, Follow.**

 **-RGT-**


	8. Chapter 7 Hospitals and Pudding Cups

**A.N.- 21 reviews! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now. I'm so blown away. I'm glad you guys love the story. I won't keep you long here because I know you want to know what happens. Italics are the flashbacks.**

* * *

Lucas's body was starting to become stiff from sitting in the chair, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Riley was just lying there so peacefully. He started to nod off because his body severely lacked sleep. He jerked awake when Cory placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas, you should go home. You haven't slept"-

"With all due respect sir, I decline. I'm not leaving her." Cory smiled at Lucas who was looking at Riley. Out of everyone who took interest in Riley, he was glad it was Lucas. He was a well-meaning kid. They would have a long way to go with bumps along the way, but when they worked together, Cory was convinced they could tackle anything. They reminded him of Topanga and him in a way.

 _The trio sat in the chairs in the lounge; they refused to go back into their rooms till Riley was found. Maya had fallen asleep on Farkle's shoulder. Farkle was starting to doze off as well; Lucas was wide awake slipping on hot chocolate. This day seemed to never end. He was lost in his thoughts of the events of the day. He knew that if-when (he corrected himself) they found Riley they would have to have a talk about their relationship. His ears perked up when he heard a faint noise in the distance. He strained to hear but his heart leapt when he figured out what it was; sirens._

" _Maya, Farkle, wake up." He jumped out of the chain._

" _What?" Maya answered sleepily._

" _It's Riley." Her eyes shot open and they both followed him as they raced out the door. They found themselves at the outside just as the patrol was bringing Riley in. Lucas ran up to Riley despite the warning not to from the snow patrol. He took her hand, the cold pierced his skin. The ski patrol pushed him back away from Riley's freezing body. When he tried to come at them again one of them stopped him._

" _The best thing we can do is get her to the hospital." They loaded her in and closed the doors before Lucas could even get close. It all happened so quickly. He turned to face Cory who looked as worried as they did. He held up his keys. No words were needed between the two._

" _Let's go." The four bolted towards the Matthew's car._

"At least get something to eat Lucas."-Mr. Matthews interrupted his memories.

"You need to keep your strength up for when she wakes up. " Lucas nodded as his stomach growled.

"Let me know when she wakes up." Cory offered a smile.

"You'll be one of the first ones to know." Lucas took assurance with the promise to leave the room and headed to the cafeteria, but not before glancing back at Riley who was using a ventilator to breath. He was almost afraid she was going to disappear.

Cory looked down at his little girl and placed his hand on her head. He had almost lost her; he failed in protecting her against the world. He hated not having Topanga here directly; according to her she would be there within the hour.

"Riley, it's me." He started talking to her unsure if she could hear him at all. I know I said that I said that I didn't want you exploring the world and figuring out who you are, but that's not true. I guess I was just scared that you wouldn't need me anymore. You already are connecting with your friends and Lucas, and they are teaching you valuable lessons every day. When you almost died, I'm coming to the realization that I can't protect you from the world. It's your world Riley; I just want to be part of it." He kissed the top of his daughters head as tears filled his eyes.

* * *

 _Riley was finally laying in a hospital bed wrapped up in blankets and had warm IV's running liquid into her body; she looked so helpless lying there. All three children were at a loss of words so Cory resumed the role of the strong one._

" _At least she's alive, that's all that matters." Maya turned to Mr. Matthews._

" _Can we stay?" Cory smiled down at the blonde._

" _As long as you like." He immediately got on his phone to correspond with Topanga with the update of the current situation with Riley. Maya went up to her bedside and took a hold of her hand._

" _She's so cold."_

" _It's a good thing they found her when they did, otherwise"- Farkle's voice faded._

" _I can't help but think if we didn't fight then maybe she wouldn't"-_

" _Maya, you can't think like that, it wasn't your fault"- The sounds from Riley's machine started making high pitched alarm noises. Before the three of them knew what was happening nurses flooded the room._

" _Heart rate dropping." One of the nurses turned to them._

" _You can't stay here."_

" _But"- Lucas tried to interject._

" _You can wait out in the hall." The trio was shoved out the door but not before they hear the heart rate machine flat lined as the nurse closed the door._

" _She can't"- Farkle's voice couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence. Color drained from their skin, they couldn't lose Riley. Cory rounded the corner and saw the distressed faces._

" _What happened?" None of the teens could find their voices at that particular moment._

" _Lucas, what happened?" His voice was stern._

" _Riley." He couldn't lose her; they had to be able to do something to save her._

" _Her- her heart stopped."_

" _Mr. Matthews." A nurse stepped out of the room and closed the door quickly._

" _Can we talk privately?" She eyed the teens._

" _Of course," The trio took a seat as Mr. Matthews stepped to the side to gain information. At this point it was a waiting game._

"She looks so peaceful." Maya scoffed at her own statement.

"Maya, do you know why she would go off and do something like this?"

' _It's all my fault,'_ her mind screamed. She gripped her friendship ring harder in her palm.

"No sir, I think it was her trying to prove that she could take risks." Her eyes landed on Riley and guilt flooded her.

' _It's not your fault Maya.'_ Lucas's words ran through her mind.

"Can I?" Cory nodded. Maya wanted a little privacy. Maya felt herself getting emotional before she even began.

"Why would you go something this stupid?" Her first feelings were anger.

"If anything happened to you, I-I don't know what I would do." No response from Riley as the anger fleeted from her voice.

"Farkle would miss his sunshine. He cares so much about you. He's been in love with you since 1st grade for goodness sake." She laughed at herself to released tension.

"And Huckleberry, he would be lost without you. I know we joke that he is the moral compass, but you guide him. That boy would do anything for you." She paused and watched Riley breathes coming in and out of her body.

"So this is how it has to happen. You have to be ok, you have to wake up and then everything will be ok." Tears welded up in her eyes.

"Please Riley." No response. She turned around and slowly walked to the door. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing Riley like this; it was painful.

"You can't go Peaches," A shock was sent through her body as Riley's voice lifted her spirit.

"Riles?" She didn't turn around at first because she was afraid that all of this was in her mind.

"Peaches, it was a big hill." Her voice still weak, but it was enough hope that Maya turned around.

"Riley!" She ran to her and threw her arms around her. Riley let a cry out in pain and Maya removed her arms. She apologized sheepishly. Riley was awake, excitement ran through her veins.

"Riles, it's all my fault. I should have told"-

"Maya, don't. None of this is your fault." Maya let out a breath she was holding as Riley continued.

"Trust me, it will be a long time before I ski again." Maya let out a laugh.

"Do you still have it?" A smile found its way to Maya's mouth.

"I was hoping you would say that." The blonde handed over the ring and Riley slid it on.

"Don't scare us again like that Riley." The brunette smiled.

"I promise." Maya offered out her hand.

"Ring Power?"

"Ring Power." Riley agreed.

* * *

" _Why won't they tell us anything?" Lucas asked frustrated watching the nurse and Cory converse._

" _I'm sure he'll tell us something as soon as they know," Farkle reasoned. Cory approached the three with a worried look upon his face. That didn't bode well._

" _Well?" Maya was trying to cling on to some hope that her best friend would be ok._

" _She's stabilized for now; they increased the blankets and the amount of fluid, but we just have to wait."_

" _Do they know when she's going to wake up?" Cory shook his head._

" _No, but she is here and safe and most importantly, she is a fighter."_

Lucas stood at the door and hesitated. He was afraid nothing had changed despite the news he had received. He basically jumped over the tables to exit the cafeteria. Now he stood outside Riley's room and was scared. He bit the bullet and walked in. His heart leapt when he saw Riley sitting up on her bed.

"Riles." He said softly but her ears picked up.

"Lucas." Her eyes gazed upon him for mere seconds before falling down to her blanket. Both were unsure how to proceed.

"I know it was stupid"-

"I'm just glad you're ok"- The two spoke at the same time.

"Oh." More silence. Lucas ventured close to her.

"What are we Riley?" Riley felt her heart stop for a second.

"We're Riley and Lucas." It was the simplest answer that she could give him.

"What do you want to be?" The silence was killing Lucas second by second. The lack of answer on Riley's part basically confirmed Charlie's story.

"And I understand about Charlie. If you want to be with him, I understand and I won't stand in your way." Riley's eyes hadn't left the blanket. Lucas's heart broke with every step he took to the door.

"With you," Riley called out, Lucas turned to her.

"What?" Maybe he heard her wrong.

"I want to be with you Lucas." A smile tugged upward on her lips.

"Lucas, I'm sorry for everything. I was scared that I would lose you in my life. I figured if we were just friends we could be in each other's lives, but"-

"But"- He nudged her to continue.

"But then I was there in the snow, feeling the cold starting to take over my body, and you were on my mind. You're important to me Lucas."

"You're important to me too Riley." Brown met green and their gaze held each other.

"So where does this leave us?" She asked as Lucas grabbed her hand.

"Riley Matthews, or should I say Princess Dancing Sunshine, would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes Maddog, I would love to go out with you, on one condition."

"Name it," his eyes sparkled.

"You won't make fun at how klutzy I am with my cast on."

"Deal," The two were so lost in each other that they didn't realize a third person entered the room.

"Riley," They quickly snapped back to reality to see Charlie holding a bouquet of daisies. Riley noticed Lucas tense up at the sight of the boy, and she squeezed Lucas's hand.

"You're sure?" He questioned, Riley merely nodded. Lucas brushed past Charlie and headed back out to the hall.

"How are you doing?" Charlie placed the flowers on the counter by the bedside.

"I'm better; I have a broken leg so I'll have to put cheerleading on hold for a while."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok."

"Charlie,"- He didn't give her a chance to finish.

"You love him don't you?" Charlie was blunt and it caught Riley off guard.

"I'm sorry," was all she could reply. Charlie half smiled, her answer was feeling bittersweet.

"Don't be, you don't owe me anything Riley. You're special, and I should have gone after you sooner. Friar is a lucky guy." He headed toward the door.

"But Riley," Their eyes connected.

"If he hurts you, then there will be issues." As Charlie exited the room, he and Farkle crossed paths.

"Riley Matthews, heart breaker."

"Farkle," she rolled her eyes.

"He should have known how the story ends." Riley tilted her head to the side.

"And how do you know how the story ends?" Because she wasn't sure herself.

"Because you're Lucas and Riley." He stated as if it was a fact.

"And that's enough?" Farkle smiled a know-it-all smile.

"It's more than most have. And if I had to lose of my fake wives, I'm glad it was to him." Riley opened her mouth to respond, but got cut off before she could reply.

"Riley, honey, are you ok?" Topanga hands were running through her hair and checking her face.

"Are they treating you right, if not I know a good lawyer," she cracked a smile over her own joke.

"I'm fine Mom." Topanga continued to question Riley as Farkle took a step back. Family comes first. He and Riley would be able to finish this conversation later. He exited the room to give them more space. Farkle had a special ability about predicting the endings of things, he felt like Lucas and Riley's story was just continuing on the next chapter.

* * *

"Riley," Lucas entered the room holding a pudding cup. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"A pudding cup?"

"You laugh; people here are serious about these. I had to bribe an old woman for this."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Did you hear the good news? If everything checks out I can go home tomorrow."

"Really?" There was excitement in his voice. Riley could go home where she belongs.

"But Lucas, it's been a long day, I'm kind of tired." He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Go to sleep Riley, you need your strength."

"Are you going to stay?" Lucas smiled.

"Trust me Riley, I'm not going anywhere." Riley drifted off to sleep to regain her strength, and eventually Lucas drifted off in the chair right next to her, but the thing that connected the two was that they never let go of each other's hands.

* * *

 **A.N.- Fluff! One more chapter in the story kind of an aftermath kind of thing. Then deleted scenes and future story previews (in which you vote the next story) Please review, fav and follow the story. It keeps the writer so inspired. I love you all.**


	9. Chapter 8 New Beginnings

**A.N.- So I know this update is late, but I stayed up to put it up tonight. Life has been crazy in my life, I'm just glad I get to write. It's crazy to think this is the last real chapter of the story. I would like to dedicate this to my best friend Megan who always encourages me in life. I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

 **-One day later-**

"Here you go, one strawberry banana smoothie, two straws," Katie placed the smoothie between the teens who just smiled at each other. Smackle adjusted her glasses in a nervous fashion.

"My favorite." The straw was brought to her lips as she started to partake.

"So you think they'll be ok?" The question lingered there, but the genius just smiled.

"I think they're in the process of becoming diamonds. I'm just glad Riley is ok." The brunette smiled at her boyfriend. She loved hearing about Riley and Lucas, she was glad that they were happy. During her thought process, her smile waivered.

"What's wrong?"

"Farkle, do you think we're diamonds?" The smoothie suddenly grabbed her interest, until human contact surprised her.

"I do."

"But we are graduating soon. What if you find a mate more suitable to you?"

"Not going to happen."

"How are you so sure? I mean they are so many girls in high school some more pleasing to the eye. Statistically"- Her words were cut off when a pair of warm lips found her own. They were soft and warm and before she knew it; fleeting. The lips that were captured upturned to a smile.

"Wow Farkle." He smiled knowing that all the years that he pursued Riley and Maya had paid off. Smackle felt her knees go weak and was glad she was seated. She knew that he was a catch, and he was all hers.

* * *

"Here's a cheesecake for my favorite customer." Shawn offered her a smile.

"Thanks, any word on Maya?" He asked knowing that it was a tender subject for her right now. When tears invaded her eyes she found comfort when he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok Katy. She'll come around; she's just going through a rough time."

"I know I just wish she would open up to me. I"- Words failed to come out of her mouth when she saw her daughter walk through the door.

"Oh my stars," Shawn smiled at her southern twang without realizing what was happening.

"Maya," she went around the counter to meet her daughter.

"Mom," Katy was surprised by Maya throwing her arms around her in a tight hug. She could manage to hear an 'I'm sorry' somewhere in there.

"It's ok Baby girl," She stroked the blonde's hair in a soothing fashion. No words were needed between the two.

"I have an art show next week; I want you to be there." Katy ran her hand through her hair.

"Nothing could keep me away, baby girl." She detached herself from her Mom and went over to the observer in the room.

"I want you there too." His eyebrows rose.

"Yes Shawn, you're important to my Mom and me. I would love it if you could make it."

"Sure kiddo. I would love to go." The biggest grin spread between the three as a glimpse of normal was starting to occur.

* * *

The door to the apartment slowly opened and Riley hobbled in as Cory and Topanga brought the luggage behind them.

"Sarah, Auggie, we're back." Riley's brother and babysitter came running out of the room. The brunette was pushed back a couple inches by the sheer hugging power of her baby brother.

"Auggie, I'm fine." She tried to reassure him, but his grip continued. When his grip did loosen his brown eyes stared up at her.

"You're not allowed to go skiing again. Promise me." She let out a chuckle as her baby brother's face got ever more serious.

"I promise." When he was satisfied he released Riley as his body physically relaxed.

"Alright Auggie, time for bed." Topanga ordered as Cory slipped Sarah some money for her efforts.

"Want me to read you a bedtime story?" The mother asked. She was surprised when the little boy shook his head and then proceeded to point to his older sister; but it warmed her heart.

"You want Riley to read you a bedtime story?" The little boy nodded as if he was asked if he wanted candy.

"I'll be there in a minute Auggie." The warmth radiated from her heart as she saw how excited he was, she turned back to her parents and smiled before headed to Auggie's room. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **-One Week Later-**

The clicking on the tile brought a smile to the corners of Farkle's mouth. He turned to see the curly haired girl walk (hobble) down the hallway.

"Hey Riley."

"Farkle," She nodded a hello with a smile that was bursting from her face.

"I just talked to Smackle and she was raving about your date." A light blush spread across his cheek.

"She asked if maybe we could double date sometime soon."

"I promise I won't spoil the movie." Lucas appeared in view and their gaze caught each other. The only smile that could rival Riley's smile was Lucas's.

"Hi."

"Hey,"

"Hi." It was their thing as if they couldn't say hello enough.

"So I'll pick you up at 6?" He asked as the electricity flowed between them.

"I'll be ready." She responded. Their gaze continued until Farkle coughed. Lucas rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So I'll see you in class?"

"I'll be there."

"So…big date tonight?" He teased after Lucas walked away.

"What if this date ends up like the last one?" Worried started to ease into her heart.

"Riley, it won't. You two have grown so much. You were nervous last time." He was surprised when Riley hugged him the best she could with crutches.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Always being there for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you as a friend."

"You just keep being you, Riley. Keep shining like the sun." They exchanged smiles as the bell rand. Farkle walked with Riley to their favorite class, History.

* * *

Maya was super excited; everything was playing out like it was supposed to. She had made up with her Mom and she even had hope that Shawn and her mother would actually show up. This art show was for the city, and what happened here she would represent the school. Josh said he would be here by three tomorrow which would give them a couple hours together before the art show. The phone started to ring with her boyfriend's ringtone; she couldn't answer it fast enough.

"Josh." He laughed; it was good to hear her laugh.

"Hey Maya." Even though she couldn't see it, she heard his smile.

"I miss you." She couldn't wait till he was done packing.

"I'm not sure if I can make it there tomorrow." He heart broke.

"Oh?" was all she could manage without sounding extremely disappointed.

"Packing is just taking longer than expected."

"That's ok, I understand." She lied. She knew he already felt bad, no need to make him feel worse.

"I got to go Maya."

"Ok bye Josh, love you." It just slipped out. When there was no response before the click, Maya got worried.

'Maybe he didn't hear me.' She thought. A knock that brought her back to reality.

"Mom, did you order dinner?"

"Yeah, can you get it?" Maya rolled her eyes getting up from the couch. There was another knock.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." She opened the door not to be met by the take out guy, but instead a mop haired boy with blue eyes and a dopey grin on his face.

"So you love me huh?" Maya jumped on him wrapping her whole body around him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I finished a day early and thought I would surprise you." Maya's lips met his, and where they parted, Maya knew that the day couldn't get any better.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Riley laughed at Lucas's strange behavior.

"I'm just making sure Farkle isn't going to pop out and ruin the movie."

"He didn't even know we were going to the movies." Riley argued.

"I've wanted to see this movie for two months; Farkle has ruined 90% of the movies I've seen."

"What do you have there?" She gestured to the snacks.

"Oh, you know soda, popcorn and chocolate. You know the perfect combination of salty and"-

"Sweet," Riley finished his sentence with a smile.

"Exactly." The lights dimmed as the preview of coming attractions started. Both teens threw glances at each other. Riley's eyes became glued to Lucas's hand. She felt worried started to invade her thoughts, but she took the plunge. She slowly moved her hand over and their hand s touched and connected. Riley didn't look at Lucas's face, but she knew there was a smile involved.

'Maybe Farkle is right, maybe we will be alright.'

* * *

The walls were lined with the best artwork in the city. Ever since some members of John Quincey Adams school reminded the school board how important the arts were they had been making efforts to remind the city to share their voice. Maya fiddle with her hair as butterflies had started to grow in her stomach. This painting she was displaying was very personal piece to her. She had channeled the hurt and associated feelings of her Dad leaving them and crammed it into a painting.

"Very good." She heard people commit as they walked by. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd but there was no sign of a familiar face.

"Peaches!" Riley yelled as she ran over to her best friend. The Matthews clan followed her included the plus three of Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle.

"Hey Riles, glad you could make it." Josh snaked his arms around Maya in a hello greeting.

"It's beautiful Babe."

"Any word from?"Farkle asked. When Maya shook her head he apologized.

"Don't be." Maya said faking a smile.

"It's not like I actually expected."- Her words died down as her mother accompanied by Shawn walked into the room.

"Mom."

"Maya!" The two joined the group creating a larger crowd around the painting.

"You came." Maya said softly as if not quite believing that they were there.

"Of course Baby girl. I told you nothing could keep me Maya." The two embraced tightly.

"Hey kiddo." The ruggedly handsome man smiled down at her.

"Can I borrow the famous artist for a minute?" A grin formed on both mouths as he guided her away from the group.

"You have talent; you're going to go far."

"Thanks."

"You know Maya, both you and your Mom are important to me." He paused watching for her reaction.

"I've enjoyed spending time with your Mom over the last year and I wanted to do this the right way. I know when your father left it rocked you both to the core. It wasn't right, but all things considered if he hadn't left, I wouldn't be able to do this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Maya's breath hitched.

"It that?" Shawn chuckled and opened the boy to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Maya, you and your Mom are amazing and not a day goes by without thinking of you both. I know he didn't stay, but I'm a stayer. And with your permission, I'd like to present this to your Mom soon." Maya's mouth began gaped.

"Maya, do I have your blessing to ask Katy to marry me?" The joy burst out of Maya as one did a trademark Riley 'Yeah' and jumped up throwing her arms around Shawn. He wrapped his arms tightly around Maya to symbolize he was going anywhere. Maya would have a father, Katy would have a husband and he, after all these years of traveling; would have a home.

* * *

 **-A month later-**

Balloons and streamers decorated the nooks and crannies of Topanga's as many laughs filled the room. The teens arrived to the party with Maya being the only one knowing what would occur tonight; after all it was her idea.

"Maya, you seem all happy, anything you care to share?" She was surprised that she managed to keep Shawn's secret this long, but there was no way she was ruining this for her Mom.

"I just have hope." And left her answer at that.

"I'm going to get a drink, want anything Riles?"

"I'll take a drink." She smiled back at him.

"You two are sickening, did you know that." Riley stuck her tongue out to Maya.

"I can say the same about you and my Uncle." She teased.

"Nah, we're just cute." Josh kissed her cheek.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Shawn shouted as the room fell silent.

"There are many reasons to celebrate tonight. Riley finally can stumble around cast free, Maya did very well during the art show and celebrating family and friends." Shawn turns towards Katy.

"Katy bashfully went to Shawn's side.

"Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Katy, you and I belong together. We are able to talk about anything good or bad. You make me laugh and brighten my day. I want to hear that laugh every day. I know that I want to protect and be there for you and Maya for the rest of my life." He reached into his pocket to pull out the ring as he dropped to one knee.

"Katy, I love you, will you marry me?" Katy's hand touched her mouth speechless for a moment.

"Yes." She replied breathlessly.

"A thousand times yes." The two kissed as the room up roared with cheers and chants. Riley was among them, then her brain started to turn. Everyone went to congratulate the newly engaged couple, but Riley grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him right outside Topanga's.

"Riley, what are you doing?"

"Lucas, how do you know you love me?"

"Riley, just because I know my feelings, doesn't mean you have to know how you feel. Go at your own pace Riley."

"What if I know how I feel?" The words spilled out as if she thought she was going crazy.

"What?"

"I think I love you Lucas."

"You love me?" He asked almost if he didn't believe her. His palm cupped her cheek.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lucas closed the gap and captured her lips. He had waited so long. As everyone was celebrating indoors, the two were enjoying their own party outside.

"Riley!" Maya called as she exited Topanga's interrupting their moment.

"I'll meet you inside." Lucas left the blond and brunette and rejoined the part.

"You know Maya; I believe everything will turn out fine." Maya rested her head on Riley's shoulder.

"I love him."

"I know." Riley threw her a confused look, but didn't continue on the matter. Perhaps Maya always knew.

"Ring Power."

"Ring Power." Maya agree.

* * *

 **A.N.- So I'm pretty sure I touched on all my favorite ships...except Zay, but I'll make that up to him later. I know it's a bit rushed, I'll flesh out any flow or typos issues tomorrow, I just wanted to post it. (I was so excited) Here's what's going to happen next. I am going to post again on Saturday night with all the story ideas in my head and you guys will get to vote on which one I do next. I'll also include some missing "deleted" scenes from throughout the story. Please review, fav, and follow. It brings joy to my heart.**


	10. Chapter 9 The Coming Attractions

**I can't believe this is the last chapter. You guys have been so good to me. I hope you enjoyed this. This chapter just contains future stories that I have in mind that I am super excited for. What I want from you all is voting. I want your top three. (If you pick story 5 or 7) pair it with your top actual story that you want. I will get around to those. For each story I have title, couple, ff sum, then my notes on the story.**

* * *

 **Future Stories:**

Couples: Rucas

"Tell us again Grandpa the story of how you and Grandma met," the little girl giggled not being able to contain her excitement. The old man just cracked a smile. "Well it all started on the subway."

AN- It's based off Ed Sherran's Photograph. It contains their whole life the good the bad. Not going to lie though, this probably will make you cry.

 **2\. Life Lessons**

The 10 times Mr. Friar seeks fatherly advice from Mr. Matthews.

Couples: Rucas Implied.

AN- I realized when writing Berkshire Mountains that I loved writing the Lucas/Cory scenes. This would have 10 chapters and will be extremely touching. This wouldn't necessarily focus on Rucas but Riley will be mentioned because as Lucas told us in Texas, she is very important to him.

 **3\. Hanging Tree**

AU. Are you , Are You coming to the tree? They strung up a man who said to murder three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be,.

Couples. Main Rucas. Minor- Either Markle, Zaya, or Joshaya, (haven't decided yet. Feel free to leave that in a review too)

Join the gang set back in the South during the civil war times in which right and wrong are questioned.

AN.- So I love this story idea, but I don't want to give too much away. This fic developed from the song, but I am super excited to get around to this fic. It will probably be somewhere between 15-20 chapters.

 **4\. Blurred Lines (working Title)**

Based on Break up in a small town.

After a bad break up Lucas returns to Texas for the summer. When he returns he finds Riley's moved on, and he's left questioning his feelings.

Couples: Rucas, RileyxOC or RileyxCharlie.

A.N.- Not going to lie this fic is going to be more on the controversial side in my opinion. I love movies that make you think so this is my attempt at it. Haven't decided if Riley will be with Charlie or an OC. This fic will probably have a sequel but both will probably be 10 chapters each.

 **( Either Fireflies, A Passing Glance, or Moment in Time.**

Based on the song Fireflies by Ron Pope ( if you haven't heard it, it's fantastic.)

Couples: Rucas fluff

Glances in their life where the moments are beautiful but also fleeting.

A.n.- The song is so beautiful and makes me think of Rucas to be honest which is where this came from. I don't have a set number of chapters in my mind for this so it could be continued with another fanfic.

 **6\. From Paris, With Love**

Couples; Rucas

The exchange of letters between Riley and Lucas as Riley completes her study abroad in France.

A.n.- It won't just be the letters but I love this idea. This has fluff written all over it.

 **7\. I Wish**

Couples: Varies

Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.

A.N.- So this is a very cool interaction story . The story of this is inspired by a chorus in wicked as well as Into the Woods. Where the characters actually got what they wanted but there were consequences. Readers would review in with things that they would want (regardless of ships, situations, etc) and I would write it but there would be a consequence that is paired with it (both good and bad). This story could also be written at the same time as another story. I'm hoping people will look beyond ships for this and see there are consequences with everything.

* * *

 **A.n.- so plenty to chose from, hopefully this reassures people that I am not going anywhere. Rucas stories need to littler fanfiction and I'm just a vessel. Hope all of you have a good Sunday. Vote! If you don't vote you lose your say.**


End file.
